syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
March 5
1920 Syracuse Herald- From Sports Shorts To Play Ogdensburg- The All-Syracuse basketball team will play Ogdensburg Saturday night at the Armory. Ogdensburg won from the Syracuse combination by a single point in a game played two weeks ago at Ogdensburg. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Hard Path Ahead For Nationals Faced with the possibility that it may have to win all six games remaining on its schedule in order to qualify for a playoff berth, the Syracuse Nationals basketball team hopes to get off on the right foot tomorrow night when the Anderson Packers invade the Jefferson St Armory. Syracuse at present is in fifth place, one-half games behind the Moline Tri-City Blackhawks and one and one-half games behind the Toledo Jeeps. The Nats still have six games remaining to play, five of them at home, while Moline has two at home and three on the road, and Toledo has three more home engagements left to complete its season. If Toledo should win all three of its remaining starts it would finish with a record of 23 victories and 21 defeats and force Syracuse to win all six games left on the schedule to tie the Jeeps. Tonight the Jeeps play host to the Anderson Packers, who will invade Syracuse tomorrow night. Other games left on the Toledo schedule are with Indianapolis and Oshkosh. Following tomorrow night’s clash here with the Packers, Syracuse will play Fort Wayne Saturday, Rochester Monday, Detroit at Detroit on Tuesday, and Sheboygan at home on both Wednesday and Thursday nights. Moline has Indianapolis and Fort Wayne at home and Chicago, Oshkosh and Sheboygan on the road. Syracuse will probably be without the services of Chick Meehan for the balance of the league schedule, as the Nats athlete’s injured eye has been slow to respond to treatment and he is still a patient in Memorial Hospital. Jerry Rizzo has taken over direction of the Nats for the balance of the season and drilled the charges this afternoon at the Jefferson St Armory. The Syracuse starting lineup will have Chaney, Rizzo, Nelmark and Novak in action, with the fifth starter depending upon the visitors’ opening lineup, although Steve Sharkey is likely to get the nod. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Jubilant Nats Play Milwaukee Tonight Cervi’s Boys Step Near Court Title; Club Again Tames Ft. Wayne Leaders A jubilant gang of Syracuse Nationals await their final far western game of the current campaign with the Milwaukee Hawks here tonight convinced they can carry on to capture the overall pennant race. Fort Wayne bowed to the Nats a second consecutive night, losing 83-81 in the Indiana stronghold, as the Syracusans pulled to within one game of the Zollners. Each team has lost 26 games, but the Pistons have won two more frays. Against Fort Wayne, Syracuse shows a 6-2 seasonal record. The teams clash once more in Syracuse March 12 in a televised game. Last night marked the final home game for the Zollners this season. American Bowling Congress officials moved in to take over the building today for their annual tournament. The Nats have six games remaining on the slate, three at home and three on the road. Fort Wayne must play at Boston twice and against Philadelphia at Columbus, Ind., in addition to the Syracuse tussle. Reserve strength again proved itself for the easterners last night as they notched a fifth straight triumph. It also was the 15th win in the last 18 games for Syracuse. Dolph Schayes and Red Rocha fouled out of action during the final period, but the Nats didn’t appear to weaken with their loss. Reserve Jim Tucker tallied the decisive points in the final minutes. Ahead only 80-77 with 1:25 to play Tucker drove in for a layup and added a free throw to stretch the advantage to 83-77. The Nats then played cautiously against the clock and Fort Wayne closed the gap although the Syracusans never were in danger. Early in the second period it appeared the Pistons might enjoy a romp after they took a 32-21 lead but Dick Farley and Schayes spearheaded a rally that deadlocked the count at 39 all. It was nip and tuck until the final four minutes when Syracuse assumed command. Even with the loss, Fort Wayne sewed up at least a tie for the Western Division lead as Minneapolis dropped the first game of the doubleheader to Rochester 83-76. Syracuse needs two victories to be assured of the Eastern crown. Five Nats were in double figures paced by Schayes who had 16. Game honors went to Larry Foust of the homesters with 22. SYRACUSE: Rocha (3-3-9), Kenville (0-0-0), Schayes (4-8-16), Tucker (1-1-3), Kerr (5-2-12), Lloyd (4-5-13), King (1-2-4), Farley (4-4-12), Seymour (5-4-14) TOTALS (27-29-83). FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (5-1-11), Heineke (2-2-6), Yardley (5-5-15), Foust (8-6-22), Houbregs (4-3-11), Zaslofsky (4-3-11), Brian (1-0-2), Philip (1-0-2), Walther (0-1-1) TOTALS (30-21-81). Score at halftime- Fort Wayne 41, Syracuse 39. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 5 Category:Chaney Category:Chollet Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tucker Category:Yardley